Android 21: Son Saki
by JadeMartinez
Summary: Did Doctor Gero really create only two Androids? Will matters turn worst for the Z fighters when they realize that the evil doctor did not only create 18 and 17, but an Android 21 as well? But is Android 21 really a threat? Is she just going to be another deadly threat to Earth? Find out in the upcoming episodes of Dragon Ball Z Kai!
1. Android 21: Son Saki

Name: Saki ( Android 21 )

Age: Unknown

Personality: Android 21 or Saki can come off as a figure with a calm and sarcastic demeanor. When provoked, Saki immediately becomes annoyed and turns into a cold person. If angered, she has no patience at all and can easily get rid of the "pest" that gets in her way. She is also very laid back with situations that others may find stressful. That comes from the fact that she's an android that ages awfully slowly and is not expecting any sort of change in her way of living anytime soon.

Bio: Saki had destroyed Gero's remote control that was used to shut her down and escaped. He was still human around the time she escaped so it was easy for her to accomplish that. Android 17, 18 and 16 were able to track her down and find her only to be in the hands of the Z fighters themselves. Their enemies. Originally, built to kill them. She however refused to do her mission when Goku adopted her as his own daughter.

Appearance: The story's cover image (Art was made by me)


	2. Chapter 1: Android 21

"Hey! get back here you thief!"

"I don't think so.." The magenta haired teen scoffed, she ran away from the angry old man shouting and waving his balled fist at her. Soon after, about three Cop vehicles came rushing after her. Her grip tightened around the paper bag that was filled with the clothes she stole.

'No way am I giving this back! My clothes are all torn and ugly. So be it wether I stole it or not. Though seems like these humans want to play~".

The cyborg grinned, her bright pools of aquamarine glowed a bright red as she scanned their power levels.

"According to my data base, I am much stronger than any of you fools. This certainly will be boring".

A pretty girl she was. Almost too innocent to one's eyes. She was more than she was really. A creation by the evil scientist, Dr Gero himself. Android 21. Specifically built to destroy a man by the name of Goku. To kill. Due to his misfortune the teen took control over her own actions and refused to do such a thing. Being half human, she had recollected every bit of what she was and fought against her creators wishes. Now she was all on her own. Not able to know her past before she was made into what she is now.

Android 21 looked over her shoulder, she lifted her arm and spreaded her hand, a bright orb formed and she aimed it right at them carelessly, the cars collided onto one another and crashed into a large explosion of smoke. Screams echoed. Explosion soon turned to a bright flames.

"Well now that, that's taken care of..." She hummed a small tune under her breath, acting as if the fire wasn't there nor the pleadful screams of help.

"Hey, you shouldn't be hurting innocent people like that!"

Her eyes opened to the sound of the voice. She recognized the voice. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw a large man holding the injured officers who coughed from all the smoke. The ravennete man blinked.

'Who is she? Why can't I sense her energy?" That was when he noticed the Red Ribbon army logo on the upper corner of her white torn blouse she was wearing. His eyes widened

"Y-You're an a-android?!" He dropped the two sacks he was holding both of his sides. Android 21 gazed at him with a bored expression

"And you are?..Goku?" She said in a mocking tone before crossing her arms over her chest. "Yes, like any other of the old mans creations, I was made to kill you".

Goku's eyes hardened at her words and he quickly stood on his fighting stance, ready to take on any attack from the girl alone.

"I never said I wanted to fight you either, I don't see the point of it really. Doctor Gero may have cronstructed me to destroy his enemies but I do what I want. Later.." She shrugged and began to walk away, leaving a shocked saiyan. Goku quickly shook his head and ran after the girl.

"Hey wait! How do I know you're not going to harm any more innocent people?" He frowned.

"Because I don't hurt people on purpose. I just needed something new to wear and these idiots decided to chase after me so I just did what any person would to defend themselves if they're fetching for themselves " Android 21 rolled her eyes. Goku rose a brow at her. He processed some thoughts in mind. Was she really not going to try to kill him like the scientist's every other creations? She just looked like a rebellious teenger to him. Judging by her explanation she really didn't have anywhere to go either.

"Wait! So you're saying the only reason you're doing this is because of that? What if I said you can stay with me and my family! I don't think Chi-Chi would mind!" Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. The cyborg looked at him in disbelief.

"You can't be serious right? You're literally inviting an android who was created by an evil scientist to kill you over to your house where you are surrounded by your loved ones?".

The naive man grinned widely "Well you said you're only doing this because you need help! You said you didn't want to kill me either!".

"You're either the nicest person I ever met or the dumbest.." She muttered before shaking her head and stiffling a faint smile. Goku returned the smile. "That's me! I should probably take you to Capsule Corp to introduce you to the others!"

"Capsule corp? You mean that Corporation on West city?"

"That's it! How did you know?"

"That's a stupid question.." She eyed him with a knitted eyebrow.

"O-Oh you're right! You being an android and all! Man if Gero was a nice guy imagine all the stuff he could do! Wait, so what should I call you? I dont really know if you androids have-"

"Call me Saki." The girl brushed a piece of her magenta hair behind her ear.

The only thing she could really remember at least. It beats being called a number anyways.


	3. Chapter 2: Son Goku

"I don't think your little friends are going to be as welcoming to me as you were when they find out about me you know.." Saki said as she soared through the bright blue sky that surrounded them followed by the gushes of wind that lifted up her bangs.

" I'm not really sure, I mean you don't really look like those other androids. You look more human that anything!" Goku smiled.

"You know I'm really starting to wonder wether you really are the guy who beat his army.." She muttered, giving him a stinky eye. The cyborg wasn't really aware of what had happened there. All she did remembered was the whole reason why Gero was after him. But what was it that he said right after that? Something about two others?..She shook her head and sighed, ceasing to remember what it was. It was so long ago when all of that had happened. She toyed with her gold hoop earring that dangled on her ear until she looked down. She realized the two weren't far from their destination. Somehow she was quite familiar with the area. Saki spotted a few figures down below.

"Guys look! It's Goku!" Krillen shouted and pointed his finger towards the sky.

"He finally decided to show up. We've been waiting for him for a while now and he just happ-" Bulma expression faded when she spotted the girl in the sky, she squinted her eyes in attempt to get a closer look. "Wait who's that?"

Krillen blinked and took a closer look too until he noticed Saki flying alongside him, as they flew in closer he was able to get a good look at the girl, and he didn't seem to look away.

"Who is /that/?" Yamcha's jaw dropped along with the others.

"Is that his friend or something? She's pretty good looking!" Both of the boys grinned and kept looking ahead until she and Goku landed on the solid ground before them. Vegeta eyed the man with his usual narrowed eyes. His suspicion upon witnessing the girl immediately rose.

Goku smiled and waved at them "Hey guys!" He didn't receive any greeting from his friends because they were too busy eyeing down the girl standing next to him. Bulma shook her head from her trance and rubbed the back of her neck with a sheepish smile.

"Say Goku, who's your friend?.." She said cautiously. .

Krillen stepped forward and rubbed his head with a nervous smile "Y-Yeah goku ya know it's rude not to introduce someone's that's a complete stranger to us, not to mention she's totally hot.." The minuscule sized man cleared his throat and blushed at the sight of the android. She was by far one of the prettiest girl's he's ever seen. Though, he wouldn't think of her like that if he really knew who she was. Saki was far from amused by his and the other man's staring. Rather of being flattered, she was utterly annoyed.

Saki eyed him before looking to the side with a scoff before crossing her arms over her chest. Krillen sweat dropped before lowering his own head in dismay.

There was a moment of silence, neither the cyborg nor the man next to her spoke. Bulma, Yamcha and Krillen looked at him in anticipation, awaiting for him to answer the question. Saki remained dead quite. Her bright blue eyes shun rather dully. Suddenly, the teen felt a hand pat her bundle of magenta locks.

"She's my daughter!".

They all stared at him as if he were insane, eyes widened to pupils. Even the Saiyan Prince was struck shock. He had broke out of his careless looking expression. Even Saki was surprised herself. She opened her mouth to protest but the others beat her to it.

"E-Eh?!".


	4. Chapter 3: Son Goku’s Daughter

"U-Uh excuse me for asking but since when did you have a daughter??!!! You never told us about her!!!" Krillen shouted and flew over to grab Goku by the collar of his orange suit. Saki remained quite and just observed the whole scene even if she herself was lost for words about the whole situation. Maybe she underestimated the man after all.

'But daughter? We don't even look alike..how is he going to pull that off now?' She frowned. He and her had the whole black-hair-and completely-different -colored -hair thing going on. Though the power of genetics did work in mysterious ways, she thought. Yet again, by the looks on his friend's faces, surely what he said won't get past them so easily.

"A-Ah well you guys never asked hahah!!" Goku said, running his hand over his spiked navy black hair with one hand, growing nervous over the tension. Vegeta snarled "Imbecil.." He muttered. But deep inside he knew damn well that if was a lie. Hell, even a complete moron would have figured that out by now. Who was he trying to fool exactly?

'Another offspring that has not been mentioned until now? Idiot. Who are you trying to fool?-".

"So that means you have to keep it from us like that you moron?!" Bulma growled. Goku held up his hands in defense, smiling innocently. "W-Well that was because Chi-Chi sent her off with a family member so she wouldn't get involved with all this martial arts stuff ever since I got Gohan into it! Haha! She's been focusing on her studies and stuff!"

"Then why haven't you introduced her to us? Are you-"

"Let's just leave matters there hm? I came back because I wanted to spend some time with my family. I apologize if you were never aware of me, but you are now and that's what matters.." The youth ran a hand through her hair in distress. She had become annoyed by their interrogations and had enough.

"Well at least we know where she got the attitude from.." Bulma huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So uh..what's your name? And how old do ya happen to be? Not that I'm trying to ask you out or anything because that would be totally weird ha!!!" Yamcha gave a toothy grin and rubbed the back of his neck with an awkward laugh.

"My name's Saki. I'm currently eighteen years old.." She said, lying about her age since she really had no clue about how old she was or wether she really aged or not. Though she was more than aware that the man was trying to get a shot with her. She rolled her eyes at his weak attempts to flirt with her. "Either way I wasn't interested in your offer. Don't try to play innocent about it either-" The android spat coldly.

"Ouch" Krillen whispered over to Bulma who was just as taken back by her rough demeanor. Vegeta however smirked, Amused by what had played out just now.

"I have to say, she doesn't look or act like you at all Kakarot. It's almost like she isn't your daughter. By what you said, she may not know how to fight but she can fly. That meaning that there is a possibility that the girl can actually throw a punch or two~" He said mockingly.

"I wouldn't get so cocky 'Bad man'. For a short fellow who wears pink little shirts you sure like to talk so big. Just because I've been away from all of that doesn't mean I don't know how to fight-".

Vegeta gritted his teeth and balled his fists and stepped forward. Yamcha and Krillen held the angry saiyan back, which was easier said than done. The man had quite the large amount of strength. Saki smirked. She knew the so called Prince of Saiyan's to be a man full of pride.

"Saki-!" Goku protested as a warning but he was shot off by a furious Vegeta.

"Are you meaning to challenge me you brat?!!"

"I don't know, maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. Though you seem to be strong enough to peek my interests.." Her voice trailed off as she scanned over to see his level of power. The female hummed in delight upon seeing he was a worthy opponent. She wasn't going to bother wasting her time with someone who wasn't worth it.

'Well he's a good enough opponent..though not as strong as Goku. He's capable enough to hold up..scratch that thought. I can't display my true power or that will just bring more suspicion amongst them..' The android chuckled to herself.

"What about it? I'll take you on right here, right now pinky~" She signaled him to come forward with the gesture of her finger. "Either way, I'll beat you just using half of my power!" She knew just how to get under the mans skin. She smiled, seeing the veins of his forehead ready to pop with fury. His teeth clenched and his fists ready to wreck the girl in battle. Or so he thought.

And so the fight between the Android and Saiyan had begun.


	5. Chapter 4: Saki VS Vegeta

"I must say, I almost feel sorry for you. I was wrong when I said you weren't an utter fool like your father over there. As soon as I'm done with you, Kakarots next-" The Saiyan let a cocky smile spread across his lips. Saki rolled her eyes.

"I think it's you who is playing the fool here"

Vegeta growled and stepped forward

"What was that brat?!".

His aggressive behavior failed to intimidate the girl in any way. This was certainly going to be a fight that he wasn't going to win. She knew that for a fact. He would grow tired in just a matter of minutes if his intent was to throw in all the power he had within him. Unlike him, Android 21 had infinite power that would last forever. She would never grow tired. That is what made her superior to him.

"I said- you are the fool here. You're pushing your luck, you'll get no where with that cocky attitude of yours. Why don't you just shut your trap. I'm starting to think you're all bark but no bite".

"Why you little...!" He stormed right for the girl. She grinned before sprinting forward, dodging his punch. Vegeta's eyes widened and , taken back for a moment though it was too late as she took the opportunity to pack a fist right into his gut. He coughed out spit. Saki showed no mercy and made sure to make best of the advantages given. She smirked in satisfaction and threw him onto the ground, ending in a large dusty explosion that created quite a huge crater within the ground. Vegeta was left speechless. Her power was something he couldn't comprehend. But never in his life would he admit such a thing. Never would he let a measly girl beat him he thought. He snarled and flew forward, a bright flame over grew him as he balled his fists.

"T-That's impossible!" Krillen spat. Yamcha and the others were frozen on the spot at the scene they just witnessed.

"S-She hit him like it was nothing...G-Goku are you sure she hasn't done any training?" Bulma had a crooked smile.

"Ahahah! She might have lifted a few weights when she got the chance.." Even he was amazed by the little it took to take Vegeta off guard. He could only imagine how much the proud prince was fuming that he had been easily brought down by her. 'She may be strong..but I feel like she's hiding something more..Dr Gero did make her...that couldn't have been it..could it?..".

Goku stepped forward between the two fighters and held his hands up "I think that's enough for today! Why don't we just-"

"Stay out of it Kakorot!" Vegeta shot a blast at him. Saki grinned and set down back onto the solid ground. "Whatever..I've already did what had to be done. Pride gets you nowhere like I said..~"

"Don't get so full of yourself because you managed to dodge me! I will destroy you and you'll witness your own downfall brat!" Bulma stepped forward "That's enough Vegeta, now go clean up, you're all covered in dirt!"

"And who are you to give me orders!?"

"You happen to be staying where I live at! Thus leaving me the right to tell you what to do. What? If you don't like it then leave! It's not like anyone else would be willing to let in someone so rude!" She scoffed before flipping her hair in his face and strolling away with her arms crossed. Vegeta clicked his tongue at first, though he coped with the woman that shared his same stubbornness and followed after her.

"You could at least have some proper attire for those who don't wish to actually look like a wall flower bul-moose".

"Oh shut up!"

The teen watched from afar, satisfied and a bit amused watching the two bicker around with each other.

'They look like a couple screaming at each other like that..how cute..' She thought in a sarcastic tone.

"Man I can't stand that guy, glad you put him in his place Saki. You should have came sooner! Now I'm sure you're Gokus daughter! Pretty strong like your old man huh?"

"I guess so" She shrugged and fiddled with her golden earring. "Judging by the look on that guys face I guess I hurt his pride pretty bad huh?"

Goku chuckled "That's Vegeta for ya!" The raven haired man gently patted Sakis shoulder. "Good job kid!".

"Say..you two don't really look alike, you being his daughter was my last guess!" Yamcha said.

"Yeah we get that a lot, must have gotten it from Chi-Chi's side of the family or something. Gohan tells us that every time".

"Gohan?"


	6. Chapter 5: Her new family

Krillen blinked, not expecting her to react like that. He scratched the back of his polished bald head and chuckled a bit awkwardly "Yeah your brother? Gohan?"

The android took a second to process the information through her head. Literally. She blinked back at the short man before clearing her throat. "Sorry I got a bit distracted there-" The magenta haired girl lied and ran a hand through her hair. It was something she did out of habit for some reason. Either that or it was toying with the gold hoop ring on her ear. Goku looked between Krillen and his 'daughter'. He smiled sheepishly and broke the atmosphere with a laugh.

"We better get going, you know how Chi-Chi gets!" He smiled and turned to the teen with that big cheesy grin of his that was strangely contagious. Yet her lips remained settled and reserved like always. "Let's get going kid" He ruffled her bundle of locks. Her lips formed a deep frown at his actions. Saki looked at him with an expression that read 'Are you serious?..'. The android looked over her shoulder and fixed her sight on each of them steadily as if she was judging them in a silent format. After a moment of silence she broke it with a lazy wave of hand "Bye.." Saki sprinted off from the ground and burst through the sky in a bright blue aura, following after her father whom had already paid his regards.

Bulma frowned "She's worse than Chi-chi".

Krillen chuckled and leaned towards Yamcha's ear "Maybe even worse than Bulma" He snickered. Yamcha and him broke into snickers. Bulma whipped her hear towards them and growled, balling her hands in fists.

"What was that?!!!!".

'I don't understands humans. I mean how could they have possibly fell for such a lame idea? Daughter? Might as well spill everything. Humans lack much common sense, except, he lacks a large amount than they normally do..' She furrowed her brow and eyed the man who flew way ahead of her. Her programming told her she was meant to slay this man to death. But right now, all she really wanted to do is thank him. Gero couldn't control her like a little puppet anymore. She would rebel anyhow.

"So uh..from my calculations I suppose we are heading towards your home, correct?"

"Yeah! Man! Chi-chis going to go nuts! She's been wanting a girl in the family!" Goku laughed. Saki stared at the man as if he was crazy, and it wouldn't take her much to believe it. he seemed so laid back about everything, so much that it irritated her. Did he really destroy Gero's whole army? That was hard to believe.

Finally they arrived and hit land, the area was quite lonesome and there was but a small shelter that she figured was his home. The two stepped inside. Saki wandered around the area, her data seemed to familiarize every inch of the space. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden slam of the door that came from the hallway. A young woman with her hair done up in a bun wearing a plain dress burst out, and she definitely wasn't expecting a welcoming gesture from her.

"Goku why are you so late?! Off to training like always I swear you never-" Chi-Chi stopped in mid sentence when she noticed the young girl that was right next to him. Goku waved at her, acting like the girl wasn't there at all and that she wasn't a complete stranger. "Hi Chi-Chi! Is lunch ready yet? I'm starving!"

"Are you kidding me?! You walk in with little missy over here and that's what you say!!? What's the meaning of this?!!!" She grabbed the buffy man by the collar of his training Gi. Saki remained silent, her eyes wide at the scene she was witnessing.

"I don't know what's more frightening ..this woman or the fact that I got myself into this damn mess.."

After a while of explaining the situation, Chi-Chi was more relaxed. Much to the girl's relief because she didn't know how much longer she would have been able to stand that death glare of hers.

"An android huh? Well that doesn't surprise me one bit! Not even one bit!" Chi-chi pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed "Well..I suppose we could provide a place for you to live her, I do have an extra room.."

Saki gazed at her. She bowed her head "Anything that you can offer is finer Miss Son, although I'm quite surprised that you're not one bit taken back by any of this-"

"You get used to it once you know you live with a half alien son and husband who are bottomless pits when they eat-" Chi-Chi scoffed and whipped her head away from the two Saiyans.

"Gee mom.." Gohan rubbed the back of his neck with a bright red face.

"There is nothing of sort in my data base.." Saki muttered, a soft beep came from the human machine. Her scanner detected no such thing from what the woman said.

"It will be great to have another female in the house for once..I'm tired of having to deal with you two. Ah~ but yes, I've always wanted to have a daughter.." Chi-chi clasped her hands together and smiled at the girl in front of her. "With a look like that, I'm more than sure people won't have a hard time figuring out that you are my daughter~" Saki stared at her dumfounded. But who wouldn't want to look at her? She had youthful eyes that were a nice coat of blue and the most sweetest of appearance. Nobody would guess that she was a slightly cold hearted machine.

"That's kind of you and everything but I-"

"Nonsense, from this day fourth you're part of our family Saki" The three of them gave her a warm look. The android stood silent for the remainder of minutes, thoughts and many more thoughts rushed through her mind. A family? From what she remembered she had no family, at least from what she remembered. Gero was a twisted man. He was still out there, and the thought of it made her bitter. But seeing them softened her gaze. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. They seemed like kind people and it would only be right to treat them back the same way. She gave the slightest hint of a smile and shook her head.

"How can I possibly say no to that?".


	7. Chapter 6: The Return of Frieza

A couple of months passed by and everything was at its absolute peace. For Goku, it seemed like forever since he spent time with his family for once. Although, everything seemed too calm. Saki had adapted to living with the Son family, and even though she was now one of them, she always referred to them as if she wasn't part of the family at all. Deep within her she still felt like an outcast. But Chi-Chi was the one who comforted the magenta haired girl saying things like "Oh you're still on that? You honestly feel like you're an outcast?" "Have you not met your father and brother?!" "They're a bunch of bottomless pits! I swear!". In the end she ended up making a whole speech about why the two of them were far from being normal and practically insulting them. She knew she was just trying to make her feel better and it worked.

But on this particular day the Son family was having a picnic outside of their small home. It was a perfect day for fishing. But Goku was using his own particular way of catching fish. Gohan sat besides Android 21, blinking as he watched his father spring into the cool lake waters, seizing the poor fish with his two bare hands like it was some game. Either way he seemed to be enoying himself.

"Look! Caught another one!" He gave a big goofy smile. The large blue fish in his grasp managed to slip from his hands and slap him right in the face with its tail before dipping itself into water once more. Goku frowned "Aw! Man! Come back here!"

"Maybe if you use a fishing rod like a normal person then you wouldn't have trouble catching them Goku. Honestly? Is that the kind of example you're trying to show your son?" Chi-Chi growled. Saki gently patted the woman's back "Don't worry. I don't think Gohan will inherit such barbaric ways with you around Mrs. Son".

"How can I know that for sure? I mean he already eats like him so he isn't far behind in learning bad manners like his father! And what is this whole Mrs. Son thing?" Chi-Chi sighed "You don't have to call me that you know. We are family now. Just call me mom, okay? "

"Sorry about that. I guess it's just a force of habit. My data base refers to you as Goku's wife but I thought that would be more appropriate".

"Data base?..what's that about sis?" Gohan asked, stuffing a warm dumpling into his mouth.

"You could say that Gero input such a thing inside of me because he wanted to make sure I did the job. But it still didn't work. I don't need some sick doctor telling what I need to do. I don't like to be told around.." Saki spoke in a calm manner.

"He was certainly cold blooded. I mean how could someone turn an innocent girl into an android?" Gohan frowned, the sadness in his pools of black matched the frown forming on his lips.

"He certainly wasn't afraid to use anything at his advantage to take over the world. I remember the last time I saw him he called me an ungrateful brat. That I should be thankful that he used his latest discoveries in technology to construct me into a killing machine. He said he put all his sweat into making me invincible. Of course, the idiot had done something wrong in the end. If not, I wouldn't be here defying his orders..." Saki grinned.

"Do you think he's looking for you?" Gohan asked.

"Not a chance. He couldn't find me even if he tried. An old man like him wouldn't stand a chance against your father- I mean our father anyways".

"Yeah, you're right. Dad's really strong! Isn't he?" Gohan smiled. Saki noticed that he looked just like his father when he did that. She gave him a bit of a smile in return.

"He may be strong, yes. But that doesn't change the fact that he should teach his son that's there's more to life than training to fight!" Chi-Chi scoffed before crossing her arms over her chest. Sakis smile grew a bit more. "That's why I'm not having my only daughter participate in such acts. From here on today Saki you'll be living like a normal human being. I don't care if you're an android! I won't have it! I draw the line!".

"As much as I'd liked to, I don't think I can ever pass as a human mother. I'm far from it." Saki brushed a strand of her magenta hair away from her face. Her piercing blue eyes were stoic. She seemed to always carry the same stoic expression. She wondered if her being an android was the main cause. She was aware that she was not entirely an android. She still carried some human in her. It wasn't present in the way she behaved but it was there.

"Aw, c'mon sweetie. You're not a monster. You're part of our family now. You're Son Saki". Goku ruffled the girl's hair, giving her closed eye smile. "But man that's some power you got! Gosh, Doctor Gero really could have been giving the world a helping hand. Too bad he turned out to be a bad guy huh?"

"What do you mean dad?" Gohan tilted his head in confusion.

"We were at Bulma's place earlier and Vegeta and Saki fought. She beat the poor guy like it was nothing. The look on Vegeta's face!" The man laughed "I've never seen anything like it! You should definitely train with me and Gohan!".

"Absolutely not!" Chi-Chi yelled in Goku's face, pointing her finger at him directly. Her husband coward in fear and held his hands up in defense. "Come on please Chi-Chi!? It would be a waste for her not to use all that power she has!".

"You heard me Goku? You already got your fighting none sense through our son and now you want to involve your daughter too?!".

"But what if Saki wants too? I mean, come on Chi-Chi. I don't think she really wants to spend all her life with her nose in a book. Right?" Goku laughed sheepishly. Android 21 sighed.

"Considering I'm going to be alive forever. That doesn't sound very exciting..".

"See?-".

"I don't care. Anything but fighting. It doesn't matter to me if you age or not Saki because as long as you're my daughter you're going to study and blossom into the lady your mother wants you to be. I mean, why would a pretty girl like you want to involve yourself with fighting aliens and monsters?" Chi-Chi huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"But didn't you and dad fight in a Martial Arts tournament mom?" Gohan blinked.

"That doesn't matter! Any good mother would would want something different for her children! Quite Gohan!" Aside from her scolding, Chi-Chi looked as guilty as a dog. Not to mention that not only did she participate in the tournament with Goku but he also proposed to her there.

"I mean, it's only fair if you gave me a taste of action as well mother. I promise I won't get involved too much and I'll take some time to study as well like you want me too.." Android 21 chuckled. Though, in reality, she didn't need to do any of that. Not because of her artificial intelligence but because she had no need for it. Though just that moment, the teen felt a sudden life force nearby.

'It appears to be a strong one as well. Though, I can't make out who it is. My data has no information on them..and judging by their energy they're not exactly human either..' Saki frowned, conflicted. She looked over at her father and judging by the sudden seriousness on his face she could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"Saki go and take your mother home. It's not safe for her to be here anymore. Gohan, let's go-" Before Saki could respond, the two Saiyan's took off, blasting into the sky snd flying over to where the life source was located. Android 21 didn't hesitate and quickly grabbed hold of Chi-Chi and flew over to their home before dropping her off there .

"Mother stay here. It would be highly unsafe if you went out. I'm not sure who it is but they aren't human. I'm going with Goku and Gohan". Saki didn't let the woman respond as she rushed out of the door and flew right into the sky, leaving a dumbfounded Chi-Chi behind.

"Oh it's hopeless. So much for asking for a normal family huh?.." The raven haired woman watched the girl fly off into the distance before disappearing.

"Man and just when I thought we were done battling Frieza, he comes back for more! Man!" Goku clenched his teeth.

"Frieza? Who's that?" Android 21 asked with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"He's an emperor of some universe that I fought! I can't believe he's still alive! I thought I killed him. How can he be alive?!".

"Then it's probably someone else..there's no way it's him if you killed him dad!" Gohan yelled, flying alongside his father. He had to raise his voice due to the loud gushes of winds.

"I agree. I don't have any data of this person's energy so there's no way in me finding out for you".

"Wait hold on, I'm sensing other energies as well..It's Krillen and the others! They must have sensed it too!" Goku shouted. They were flying up ahead of a large forest. There,the two Saiyan's and the android spotted what looked liked Krillin, Vegeta,Yamcha, Bulma, Piccolo and Tien. Saki furrowed her brows noticing that none of them were in fighting stance but rather they were standing before an unfamiliar man. He had short lavender hair and carried a sword behind his back. Saki's scanner examined the man further and she found that he was also wearing a navy blue jacket that had the Capsule Corporation logo on it.

"So not an enemy?.." She continued to scan the man over to get any information she could off of him in terms of power level. She was surprised to find that his power level was nothing compared to what she had been sensing before.

'What's this? A power level of 5? His energy was incredibly higher than this seconds ago? What is he playing at? Is he perhaps trying to play it off safe with the others? I don't understand.." Android 21 frowned. Though, it was that moment as well that she had realized her mistake. The large power level she sensed did not come from him, but from whoever was controlling the large round spaceship that terrorized the skies above them.

"What the hell?! I-It's Frieza!" Krillin shouted. Everybody including Tien, Piccolo and Bulma were struck with shock. Even Vegeta was amongst those who were taken back. Everything appeared to be occurring to fast. Saki observed the skies become corrupted with the landing of the large craft. Everyone didn't seem to notice that the mysterious lavender fellow had flew his way closer. All but Saki.

"What the hell is going on?! Who is that guy and why is Frieza here?!" Yamcha exclaimed furiously.

"Whoever he is, let's just hope he's on our side. We're going to need it if this is really Frieza I'm sensing.." Goku explained, about to make his way to where the ship was landing when the magenta haired girl held her hand up.

"Hold it, I don't think it would be smart to jump in right away. You don't even know who is this man, how do you not know he's not on Frieza's side. My data tells me that this Frieza person is strong enough to beat half of you!" Did he not notice the mans weak source of power level? Even so, he was weak compared to the rest of them so he would be no help and no obstacle she thought.

"What the hell do you mean by data? Are you some kind of computer that reads power levels brat?!" Vegeta growled and pushed her aside. Saki narrowed her eyes, completely becoming silence towards his exclamation.

"Enough of your damn nonsense. I've been especially waiting for this moment. After I beat Frieza you'll be right next Kakarot!" The man was ready to charge after the lavender haired man and the space ship when a strong grip on his foot pulled him back down. Saki stared at him from above with a menacing look in her eyes. However, her eyes were no longer their aquamarine color but glowing bright red. Irritated, she spoke:

"You'll be a fool if you fight on your own. Some pride you have. It'll lead you to nowhere mister Saiyan man-".

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfiction guys. Please don't forget to give me feedback. It would be really appreciated! *


End file.
